William P. Connelly
William P. Connelly, is the main antagonist of the entire School Daze series. He is the Father of Tom, Allison, and Alex. He used to insult his family for dumb reasons. This went on until he moved out in “William’s Departure”. He did return a few episodes later with a positive attitude, up until “Meet William’s Mother”, when he stopped taking his meds. This caused him to act like a jerk towards his family again. He was the leader of the Super Adventure Club and appeared in the South Park Season Ten episode, "The Return of Chef". He remained the leader until Chef and the children went there and blew it up in the Adventures in South Park episode “Chef’s Return from the Dead”. His injuries were so severe he had to get plastic surgery. Personality William is a very grouchy man. He would always yell at his family. According to Sally, he is Childish and Bipolar. This is shown to be true, for he has been shown being nice to the family on a few occasions, for he would take his family to the movies almost every Friday. As for his childish behavior, well, he has been acting like a spoiled little child in several episodes, like for example, if he went to a restaurant, and if the service was slow or the waiter gave him the wrong meal, he would yell at Sally or just storm out of the restaurant. There are a few reasons why he is such a jerk. Like for example, he lost his father, his wife, his uncle, his brother, his aunt, his job, and his own club. It is possible that he is just depressed. In South Park, he was shown to be somewhat caring for human life, as he did not want to kill the boys. However, he does not have any moral objections to psychologically traumatizing children to get their "marlocks". In “William’s Departure”, he moved out of the house and was never seen again until “William’s Surprise Visit”. Since then, he was shown to be a bit nicer. However, starting at “Meet William’s Mother”, he was back to his old, verbally-abusive self. Appearance William has fair skin and blue eyes. He is bald with orange hair on the sides. He always wears a hat to cover his bald spot. In the Summer School Daze mini-series, he temporarily wore a bandage on his left leg due to the events of "Chef's Return from the Dead". South Park In South Park, he wears a white, pith helmet pince-nez, and carries a riding crop. He also wears a white dress shirt, white pants, black and white boots, and a pink ascot. School Daze In 8th Grade Adventures, he wears a blue cap with the Boston logo on it, a light blue dress shirt with chest pockets and rolled up sleeves, a white undershirt, a black belt with a gold buckle, blue jeans, and white Nike sneakers. His usual clothing in High School Years, the Paradise series, and Forever Sophomores consists of a t-shirt or polo of varying colors, usually red, blue, teal, gray, or green. He also wears his blue jeans and the same sneakers. On his head, he wears a navy blue Boston cap. He sometimes wears a gray or green hoodie with this outfit. He can also be seen wearing 3 other recurring outfits: * A red Boston cap, a red jacket that reads: Red Sox, an undershirt of varying colors, light blue jeans, and the same sneakers. * A black Bruins cap, a black hoodie with the Bruins logo on it, an undershirt of varying colors, and the same blue jeans and white sneakers from his primary outfit. * A navy blue Patriots cap(which is the same color scheme as his original hat), a navy blue hoodie with the Patriots logo on it, an undershirt of varying colors, and the same blue jeans and white Nike sneakers from his primary outfit. In Advanced Education and the Summer Era episode “Back in Franklin”, William was seen wearing a pale and navy blue patterned t-shirt with his blue jeans, and white sneakers from his primary outfit. On his head, he wears a navy blue cap similar to his original one, but instead of a red "B", his had has a pair of red socks on it, symbolizing the Boston Red-Sox. His shirt is red in the promotional artwork and is seen in different colors as well. During his cameo in OH012, he wore the same blue shirt, but his blue jeans were replaced by red shorts, and he is both hatless, and barefoot. In the Halloween Special of Advanced Education, William wore a blue and red sweater with his usual outfit. In the Thanksgiving Special, William wore 4 different outfits, each one is listed below: * On Day 1, William wore his navy blue Patriots cap, a light black hoodie with the Boston World Series logo on it, a black undershirt, and his blue jeans and white sneakers. * On Day 2, William wore a gray hoodie with the Boston logo on it, a green undershirt, and the same navy blue cap, blue jeans, and white sneakers. * On Day 3, he wore a navy blue t-shirt, as well as his usual cap, blue jeans, and sneakers. After the movie, he wears his previous gray hoodie with this outfit. * On Day 4, he wore the same outfit, but with a dark gray hoodie over his shirt. In the Christmas Special, William wore 3 different outfits, each one is listed below. * When Aunt Sally told Alex to brush his hair for Terri's son's Christmas Party, William wore a red jacket, blue undershirt, black pants, and gray socks. * When the Connellys went to the movies to see Mary Poppins Returns, he wore a black and yellow Bruins ''cap, a navy blue ''Patriots ''t-shirt, and his usual blue jeans and white sneakers. During the Christmas Eve party, he wore a gray ''Bruins ''hoodie with this outfit. * On Christmas Day, he wore the same gray hoodie and navy blue t-shirt from his previous outfit, along with black pants and gray socks. In the Season 4 finale, William wore a gray hoodie over a red shirt and black pants. In Advanced Education The Movie: Strong Forces Allison wears several outfits. Each one is listed below: * On Valentines Day, William was seen wearing a dark gray Bruins t-shirt, a black and yellow Bruins cap, as well as his usual blue jeans and white sneakers. * When departing for work, William wore a pale blue Adidas t-shirt with a navy blue cap, and the same blue jeans and sneakers. When picking up Aunt Sally from the hospital, he wore the same outfit, but his blue cap is replaced by his black and yellow one. * During the ''Sister Act play, William wore a gray Bruins hoodie over a light blue t-shirt, as well as his black and yellow cap, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Before the play, he wore the same hoodie with black pants. * During Tom and co.'s day out with Gammy, William wore a blue hoodie with his black pants. The Weirdness War William is shown wearing several outfits throughout the Forever Sophomores finale. All of the outfits he wore are listed below: * On the first day of the family trip to Maine, William wore a red short-sleeved polo shirt, a navy blue baseball cap with the Red-Sox symbol on it, blue jeans, and his white sneakers. * On the second day of the trip, he can be seen wearing a red, white, and blue striped Boston t-shirt with the same navy blue cap, blue jeans, and white sneakers. * On the third and final day of the trip, He wears a lime green short-sleeved polo shirt with his navy blue cap, blue jeans, and white sneakers. * On the last day of school, William was seen wearing a light gray t-shirt while keeping his navy blue cap, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He is later seen wearing his light blue dress shirt with white boxers. Summer Era In "Back in Franklin", William wore the same outfit he currently wears in Advanced Education. In “Hingham is Where the Start Is”, William wore his previous outfit at the beginning, but once he arrives at the movies, he wears a light gray t-shirt with “Boston Red Sox” written on it, along with his usual navy blue cap, blue jeans, and white sneakers. After the movie, he wears his red jacket from the movie with this outfit. In Anime Extravaganza Movie: Endless Summer, William wears several outfits. Each one is listed below: * When viewing Teen Titans GO! To The Movies at the movie theatre, William wore a light gray t-shirt with a green and yellow symbol on the top right corner, while keeping his navy blue cap, blue jeans, and white sneakers. When departing for work, he switches to a red polo shirt. * When watching “Christopher Robin” at the AMC Theatre, William wore a red t-shirt with a darker red pattern, which is very similar to the pattern on his blue shirt worn in most of the Power of Peruto Arc and OH012. He also wore his usual navy blue cap, blue jeans, and white sneakers. * When eating lunch at the Incontro Restaurant, William wore a navy blue Patriots t-shirt with his navy blue cap, blue jeans, and white sneakers. * When saying goodbye to Tom and co. as they depart to Milford, He wore the same blue shirt from his previous outfit, along with red boxer shorts. Wampanoag When he lived in Wampanoag, he had a mustache and glasses. He wore a dark green lumberjack hat, a black suit jacket over a white dress shirt, a red tie, the same belt from his primary outfit, blue trousers, and black dress shoes. Biography William was born on April 9, 1971. When he was 2, his mom left him and moved to California, leaving his father to take care of him. He then re-married Gammy and William became Sally's step-brother. Months Later, William's father died in a gruesome car accident, so Gammy had to take care of him. Many Years Later, he married Annabelle and they gave birth to Tom and Allison. They then moved in with Sally, Jerry, and Michael, making it a "Full House". Annabelle was diagnosed with AIDS after Allison's birth, and things got worse when she became pregnant with Alex. Shortly after his birth, Annabelle passed away. Depressed, William left the family to form the Super Adventure Club. During his time as the Super Adventure Club Leader, he lured Chef into his club and brainwashed him into becoming sexually interested in children. After the boys brought his memory back, He kidnapped Chef again. When the boys tried to rescue him, Chef died a gruesome death. However, William recovered his corpse and turned him into Darth Chef. Years later, he was arrested along with his son and the other members of the Super Adventure Club. Later on, they got out and started up the club again, but it wasn't long until Chef and the boys came along and blew up the place. William survived, but he was seriously injured. After all that stuff went down, he returned and began to verbally abuse the family. Relationships William often has an argument with pretty much anyone he meets, especially his family. Because of this, Aunt Sally always tries to kick him out, but he always refuses to leave. Cole doesn't trust his kids around William because of his Verbal Abuse, but Boris gets along with him very well. Trivia * William is the second character to debut on South Park. First being Trent Boyett. * William swears the most out of all characters * In the 4Kids and Cartoon Network dubs, all of the curse words he uses in each episode is removed. * William has been arrested twice. The First time was in "South Park: The Metal of Trust", and the Second time was in "Dora, Diego, and Tom's Epic Adventure". * William hates prety much everything: Traffic, Bad Restaurant Service, Waiting, his Kids using Technology, etc. * In newer episodes, he acts a lot more calm Gallery WIKPIK61.png|The Whole Super Adventure Club WIKPIK62.jpg|William tries to hypnotize the boys WIKPIK63.jpg|"Next Week, We will molest kids in Antarctica" WIKPIK64.PNG|William on South Park WIKPIK65.PNG|William Arguing with Sally WIKPIK66.PNG|William vs. Cole WIKPIK67.PNG|William lying in bed WIKPIK68.PNG|"Wanna Go, Bitch?" WIKPIK69.PNG|Style D WIKPIK70.PNG|In FS Intro William SP.PNG|South Park Artwork William 8GA.PNG|8th Grade Adventures Artwork William HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork William FS.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork William_SP.png William_8GA.png William_HSY.png William_FS.png William_FS.png William_HSY.png WilliamSP.png Omniverse William.png|William's Road to the Omniverse Artwork William_AE_Prototype.PNG William_AE.png WIlliam_AE_Previous.png|44-45 Year-Old William in Advanced Education Flashbacks Category:Antagonists